A variety of nitrogen containing organic compounds will be prepared and tested for anticonvulsant activity. Emphasis will be on the synthesis of compounds incorporating weakly basic or non-basic nitrogen atoms such as quaternary salts, amides, lactams, imides, urethans and amino ketones. The conversion of indenobenzazepines into spirobenzylisoquinolines and peshawarine type compounds will be studied, as well as the transformation of protopines into idenobenzazepines. Furthermore, the synthesis of benzylisoquinoline N-formyl amides from protoberberine salts will be considered.